I'll Wait For You
by The Critic
Summary: The typical Chichiri/Hikou/Kouran fic. It kind of switches between Chichiri's view and the others' view. Please R/R.


Chichiri stared up at the brilliant white clouds just as the sun was about to rise. All of a sudden he felt unbearably sad. Hikou. Kouran. Where were they? Were they okay? He stared up at the soft clouds until he caught a glimpse of the dazzling colors of the sun rising. He smiled. If you're up there, guys, he mouthed silently to himself and to them, if they were listening. Please wait for me. I'll be joining both of you soon…very soon.  
  
*****  
  
Hikou sat beside Kouran on the white fluffy clouds, watching the sun rise from under them together. He smiled as it brightened the sky, spreading shimmering flakes of sunlight on the pale clouds they were sitting on. He sighed contently. So beautiful. So quiet. So peaceful. Life was worthwhile, after all. Or at least, the afterlife.  
  
It's beautiful, isn't it? Hikou asked Kouran cheerfully.  
  
Kouran was silent. She turned to him, an anxious look on her face.  
  
What is it? He asked her with a frown.  
  
Kouran glanced worriedly at him, her normally bright eyes filled with gloomy concern. I'm worried about Chichiri, she said. I think he's calling us.  
  
Hikou sat up abruptly. Let's go, he replied.  
  
*****  
  
Chichiri stared at the sharp blade clasped in his hand. He fingered the tip of the blade gently, running it gently along his wrist. He swallowed. Could he really do it? All this time of waiting…he had suffered so much alone, waiting patiently for his time to come. Would it ever? He would have to make it come. He couldn't wait any longer…not alone. Chichiri's eyes glistened in the bright morning sunlight, tears forming at the tips. Hikou…Kouran…I can't wait to see you guys again. He lifted the blade slowly…  
  
*****  
  
Hikou and Kouran rushed out of the gates and lifted their spirits back to Earth.  
  
Please don't do anything stupid, Hikou prayed. Please, Chichiri.  
  
He glanced over at Kouran and noticed the furrowed brow on her forehead and the sorrow in her eyes. He leaned over and squeezed her hand. Don't worry, his eyes told her. He'll be okay.  
  
Kouran smiled back. I know, she answered. I just hope we're not too late.  
  
*****  
  
Chichiri released a tortured cry as he let the knife drop onto the ground. He couldn't do it. Even after all this time, after all the anguish and pain he had faced, he didn't have the courage to take his own life. He crumpled to the floor as the tears fell slowly to the ground, forming small droplets of water. He couldn't take this anymore. Life without the people he loved…how could anyone live with such a tortured fate? Memories of the past flashed in his mind. Kouran's beautiful smile…Hikou's bubbling laughter…the happiness overflowing in him as all of them embraced together. His friends. He missed them so much. I must go to them, something at the back of his head whispered. He picked up the knife again and lifted it in the air, staring hard at the ripples the sun caused at the knife's ridges. He would try again, and this time, he would not fail.  
  
*****  
  
Hikou felt his heart beating faster and faster and his spirit drifted along with Kouran's, searching Shouryuu, Chichiri's home village, frantically. What if they were too late? He raced forward.  
  
*****  
  
Chichiri plunged the blade downward with all the strength he could summon, toward the direction of his arm. He closed his eyes…  
  
Suddenly, a powerful force knocked the weapon onto the ground. Chichiri's eyes opened in surprise, and he saw that his wrist was still in one piece, bloodless and connected and…wet? He looked closer. Droplets of water dripped from his arm like rain. Water that hadn't been there before. Chichiri's eyes widened. For a moment, he had felt the strong presence of ghosts. Could it be?  
  
Unexpectedly it began to rain. Strong beads of water fell on Chichiri's face. The rain seemed to be crying to him…  
  
Please don't do it…  
  
It's not your time yet…  
  
We'll wait for you…  
  
No matter how long it takes…we'll be here…  
  
Whenever you need us…  
  
We love you.  
  
Chichiri smiled softly as water dripped off his face. His heart felt suddenly at peace. His spirit regained its strength. He realized that he was no longer, or never had been, alone. He didn't want to stop living yet- he still had a lot to do. And when the time was right, he would go. But for now, he had a life to live. For Kouran and Hikou…and for himself. Thank you, his heart whispered to his friends.  
  
It suddenly stopped raining. A streak of color crossed the bright blue sky and as water dripped slowly off Chichiri's wet face, no one could tell whether it came from the raindrops or his tears…not even himself.  
  
As the rainbow slowly stretched across the sky, heaven's reward brightening the above, all three of them looked up at the same time and smiled. 


End file.
